GB Patent Application 2324135 discloses a sliding storage arrangement for a stylus for a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) in which a main shell locates inside an outer shell. A spring and plunger are used to bias the stylus to a fully extended position.
European Patent Application 0 655 674 discloses a data input unit including a sensor pad which detects writing on its surface. The unit does not have a power switch but senses when the tip of the pen is placed close to the sensor pad. The system switches to a stand-by mode when the pen is not in close proximity to the sensor pad.
It would be desirable to provide a notebook computer which was powered on without the user needing to locate the tip of the stylus close to the sensor pad of a display. This would improve the usability of such a notebook computer.